You Can See Everything from Here: A Hetalia USUK FanFic
by cannedpumpkin1222
Summary: Rated T just in case... a USUK fanfic, and I officially stink at summaries. This is my first story, so be nice :)


You Can See Everything from Here, a Hetalia USUK Fanfic

I quietly sat next to Alfred on a wooden bench among the crowd of the busy Boardwalk in Atlantic City, New Jersey. The American was clad with swim shorts and a simple white t-shirt, I in a pair of khaki shorts and a slightly damp polo from America splashing me earlier. My nose was being overwhelmed with smells of deep fried Oreos and fresh French fries drifting around the pier.

Masses of humans moved around carelessly through the crowd, most with stuffed animals or bought t-shirts and snacks. Seagulls chattered overhead, waiting for someone to drop some food for them to steal. The waves were endlessly crashing behind me, I feeling the salty air almost muffle the sounds of ringing, people screaming on fast rides, and carousel chimes echoing across the pier. I gazed off at the tall Ferris wheel on the horizon, watching the bright lights blink and sparkle on the steel and metal ride.

"Yo dude, want some cotton candy? They're making a fresh batch over in that booth!" I heard someone say next to me. I turned my head slightly to meet the American's bright blue eyes crinkling into a grin. I must've zoned out for a while taking in the scenery…

"Sure, whatever you want." I replied and uncrossed my legs. That wanker is always hungry.

"Great! I'll go get some; I'll be right back." He promised and ran off like a hooligan across the wooden beams of the pier, his glasses slightly askew. I sighed and smiled despite myself. He is still like a little child sometimes; even though he's one of the world superpowers he's still such an idiot.

I saw glimpses of him across the crowd ordering the flavors he wanted, obviously red, white, and blue. Typical Alfred. He waved at the woman who gave him the cotton candy and dashed off after handing her money. He ran recklessly across the pier again and plopped himself next to me again. He ripped off a piece of the blue part and stuffed his face with the almost sickly sweet candy.

"Here, try some," he mumbled while chewing and handed me the bag of cotton candy. "It's really good made fresh, dude." He said after chewing and swallowing. I smiled and ripped off a white piece.

"What's the white flavor?" I asked myself while putting the small bit of candy into my mouth. It wasn't what I expected… it was lemon flavored.

"Nice right?" Al said while taking more of the blue. "I think blue's my favorite."

"White's mine. Hey, you picked these colors because it's your flag, right?" I yelled and smacked him playfully. "You git." I smirked.

"Hey, they're also _your _flag colors, Arthur! I thought it would be appropriate." America huffed and stifled a laugh. He did have a point there… I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Okay, you got me there, Al." I replied with my both of my hands in the air.

We both slowly picked away at the bag until only the red was left, and it was only a bit. Our eyes connected and our hands both dived into the plastic bag to reach the last piece of red cotton candy. My hand got to the fluffy candy before his and I felt his hand grasp mine. I quietly chuckled to myself and flicked his palm.

"Ouch. Okay, then Iggy. You win this time, dude-" The American said, but I cut him off my pushing a piece of the cotton candy into his open mouth. He blushed slightly, and then sheepishly smiled. I felt a little blush growing on my cheeks and nose, but I quickly shrugged it off and shifted closer to Alfred. I noticed that it was getting dark and more and more of the lights on the rides were going on as night approached. I glanced at the Ferris wheel again, it standing out while the sun set behind it.

"America, want to go on the Ferris wheel?" I suggested, knowing I was slightly afraid of heights but I wanted to try it ever since we arrived here.

Alfred tilted his head and asked, "I thought you had a fear of heights, Iggy."

I nodded and replied, "I do. I just… want to try it. I don't like to be afraid of things, you know." I wrinkled my nose.

America beamed and stood up from the bench. "Cool! Well, I'm the hero so you don't need to worry! I'll be right next to you the whole time, so it will be fine. 'Cause I'm the hero, of course."

I proceeded to roll my eyes. "Sure, sure. Let's go."

**Okay, is this good? Should I continue? I don't know if I should… **

**-cannedpumpkin1222**


End file.
